


[PODFIC] She is called Venus but I call her You

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [22]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes thinks he sees redemption in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] She is called Venus but I call her You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She is called Venus but I call her You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524538) by [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes). 



I was about a third into recording La Chanson des Vieux Amants (longer story by the same author) when I realised I was reading parts of this one aloud, and made a seperate folder and turned on the mic. And here we go, a one-day podfic. Hope you enjoy listening as much as I enjoyed myself inside Holmes' head.   
Music clips are from 'Optimist' by Zoe Keating

[Direct download link (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/kexk/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BLanguage_escapes%2B-%2BShe%2Bis%2Bcalled%2BVenus%2Bbut%2BI%2Bcall%2Bher%2BYou%2B.mp3)

Or listen to it streamed:   



End file.
